


A Sweet Sting of Salt

by laughingmistress



Category: Original Work
Genre: A death, Childbirth, F/F, I'll fix it later, Near Drowning, Non graphic violence, Pining, Slow Burn, Some Period-Typical Homophobia, historical innacuaracy due to not having done the research yet, i can't write in a vacuum, mentions of a past suicide, mentions of non-to-highly dubious consent, mutual pining even, occasional run on sentences, off screen killing of an animal, seriously escalating bad behaviour, spousal abuse, technically this is my first draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingmistress/pseuds/laughingmistress
Summary: The year is 1832, and Jean is a young village midwife, living a solitary life on a stretch of wild coast in the British colony of Nova Scotia. Late one night, a strange woman pounds on her door in dire need of her aid. The mysterious newcomer barely speaks a word of English (is that strange, growling language Gaelic?), but Jean still can't help being somewhat smitten with the comely, dark-eyed woman, especially as she comes to know her better. Muirin is clever, and graceful, and she might be hiding a secret. Maybe several--and perhaps her devoted marriage to the fisherman out past the point isn't quite what it seems.A historical fantasy variation on a traditional folktale, this story acknowledges the darker side of the lore it is based in--and finds a way to set things right.





	A Sweet Sting of Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my current WIP, currently going by the working title of "A Sweet Sting of Salt". Your author, it turns out, is very bad at writing in a vacuum, so I'm going to be posting my first (rough, barely-editted, hopefully spellchecked at least) draft of this story here, where hopefully some of you will find it and enjoy it. Please fire me thoughts and questions and whatever else you feel like in the comments--it'll help keep me plowing forward, knowing that y'all are out there, and may even help me know what to be looking at as i move into editing later on.
> 
> Updates probably won't be anything like as fast as they've been on my Les MIs fanfics in the past. Coming up with everything from scratch is a different sort of a beast, and I'm working full time as well as writing, but I do have the first few chapters ready to go, so I'll be dropping them every few days for the first while, and I can swear that as long as people are reading this, it WILL be updated fairly regularly, and completed. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

I'm very sorry if you have come back to read ASSOS again and found nothing here.

This work of original fiction was the draft for my first novel, and have I discovered that it has been stolen by multiple fanfic apps that take content from AO3 without permission and try to make a profit off of it, so I have decided to take it down, as I am hoping to edit this work for publishing. However, I didn't want to erase all trace of it and also lose all the kind and very helpful comments I have received while posting it.

Thank you so much for all of your support. You can find updates on the progress of this story on my tumblr @laughingmistress


End file.
